


The More The Merrier

by Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a wish and his lover and best friend are going to make it come true.<br/>(Sorry for the stupid title, I'm terrible at this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More The Merrier

"I’m not sure I can do it," Dean sighs as he pours himself a drink. He’s shivering and it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s stark naked.

He feels the heat radiating from Castiel’s body as the man steps close to him and kissing his shoulder, wraps his arms around him. Dean feels his cock pressed against the back of his thigh, which excites him, but not enough to calm his nerves.

"This was your idea, Dean. You don’t have to do it," Cas says as he takes the glass from Dean’s hand and places it on the counter, pushing it away.

"I know and I really wanted it. Hell I was _dreaming_ about it for so long, but now... I’m just not really sure I can take two cocks up my ass."

Cas lets out a soft chuckle that ruffles Dean’s hair as Cas nuzzles the side of his neck.

"I understand your concern, Dean, but you’ve been preparing yourself for this for weeks."

He’s right. Dean has been gradually upgrading the size of his toys and the one he can take now is _huge_. But it’s different than two cocks, two men. The idea turns him on and terrifies him at the same time.

Castiel grabs his hips and makes him turn so they face each other.

"You know you can trust both Benny and me. We’ll stop if it doesn’t feel good, if you tell us to stop."

"I know," Dean sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. "I’m just nervous."

Cas presses a soft kiss to his forehead, rubbing his hips soothingly. "Let’s try it, Dean. You would regret it if you backed off now."

Dean nods leaning down to peck Cas’ lips. "Can I at least have my drink? It would help me relax."

Castiel shakes his head with a fond smile. "No. It would dull your senses. You can have it afterwards."

Dean groans, but doesn’t reach for the glass. Instead, he takes a deep breath and heads to the adjacent room.

His breath hitches and his cheeks heat up the moment he sees Benny splayed on the bed, one hand resting on his broad chest, the other stroking his cock lazily, making it slick with lube.

"Hello, handsome," he drawls, his deep voice sending shivers through Dean’s body. He can’t fight back the smile that spreads over his face as he steps closer to the bed.

"You ready?" Benny asks and Dean nods without hesitation. Benny’s cock is huge and fat, but instead of making Dean even more nervous, it makes him forget all his worries, because he wants it.

He climbs on the bed and while straddling Benny’s hips, he pulls out the plug that’s been keeping him stretched and slick.

Benny grins at him, his blue eyes shining with affection. He positions his cock against Dean’s hole and with a sigh Dean lowers himself onto him, his body swallowing him inch by inch.

Benny lets out a heavy breath and pulls Dean closer so they can kiss.

Dean moans into his mouth and starts rolling his hips.

He’s making soft sounds of pleasure, enjoying the feel of Benny filling him up while he knows he’s going to get so much more.

He hears shuffling, which makes him look away from Benny’s face. Cas is standing there, right next to the bed, a tube of lube in his hand, eyes locked on Dean.

Dean feels his gaze on him like a physical touch, it ignites fire deep inside him. His lover is watching him as he fucks himself on their friend’s cock and his eyes are nothing but loving, adoring and hungry.

It encourages Dean to go faster, harder. He bounces on top of Benny, making him growl and grab Dean’s hips almost painfully.

Dean feels like he’s going insane, lost between the feel of Benny’s cock pounding into him and the sight of Cas watching them while tugging at his own cock.

Dean is painfully hard and leaking precome, getting closer with every movement. He’s getting more vocal - another sure sign of his approaching orgasm. His choked out cries are mixing with Benny’s murmured words of praise and deep guttural groans.

When his thighs start to burn with the exertion and the warmth coiling in his belly is almost unbearable, he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder and then the mattress dips. He stops moving, panting heavily, sweat running down his spine. Cas takes place behind him, kissing his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his torso and rubbing his nipples.

Dean sighs contently leaning against him, his head lolls back and rests on Cas’ shoulder.

"So beautiful," Cas whispers into his ear.

It’s almost too much, the way his hands worship his body, joined by Benny’s hot palms. It’s so relaxing that Dean lets all thoughts drift away and just basks in the undivided attention from both his partners.

His body is pliant when Cas’ hand on the back of his neck pushes him forward, so he has to brace himself against Benny’s chest. He takes in a deep breath, trying to stay relaxed as he feels Cas’ gentle hand traveling between his ass cheeks to the spot where he’s spread around Benny’s cock. Two fingers slide inside him alongside Benny, stretching him even more. He lets out a shaky breath. His heart is pounding so hard, it feels like it’s going to break his breast bone every minute.

"Just breathe, baby," Castiel whispers pressing kisses on Dean’s vertebrae. Benny’s fingers tread through Dean’s hair, pulling him in for a hot kiss that distracts him, while Cas starts to move his fingers.

It doesn’t stop the shiver that runs through his body when the blunt head of Cas’ cock presses against his rim.

"Don’t worry, we’ve got you, Dean," Benny purrs.

"You’re doing so well, Dean, so good," Cas breathes against Dean’s neck and slowly pushes in.

Dean cries out - half pleasure, half pain. He would fall over if Cas’ strong arm wasn’t holding him upright.

"That’s a good boy!" Benny praises, fingers digging into the skin of Dean’s ass.

Dean opens his eyes to see Benny’s mouth falling open, his eyes widening as he feels Cas slide along him, pressing him against the tight walls of Dean’s body. And Cas pushes deeper, as deep as Dean can take him, so deep that his and Benny’s balls are pressed together.

Dean hears the desperate whiny sounds that escape his throat and he doesn’t care. He’s sure he’s gonna snap in two, but it’s going to be the best thing that ever happens to him.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asks softly, forcing Dean to focus his thoughts, thoughts that had been turned into incoherent mess.

He doesn’t know how to respond. He feels like his body is on fire. He has two cocks inside his ass. He has his boyfriend and his best friend filling him to the brim and the thought itself gives him such pleasure that it outdoes all the discomfort.

"More," he sighs, "want more. Move."

Cas moans - the first sign of how affected he is, and pulls out just to thrust back.

Benny’s "Oh God," mixes with Dean’s swearing, as Castiel sets a fast rhythm.

Dean’s hips move on their own accord towards Cas’ thrusts, searching for more, even though what he’s getting is already too much. He has no control over his body or the desperate sounds he’s making, all he can do is let his lovers do what they want, feeling an utter trust that they’ll only do good.

Benny starts to stroke his cock, thumb running over the flushed head. Dean cries out, his body tensing. Castiel’s hips stutter and with a broken cry of Dean’s name, he comes. Hot wetness fills Dean’s already too full hole and as Cas pushes his come deeper with every thrust, Dean topples over the edge. He comes over Benny’s hand and chest, orgasm rippling through him, an unstoppable force. His muscles are trembling, unable to hold him upright. He falls on top of Benny’s chest, Cas’ softening cock slipping out of him. Strong arms wrap around his body as Benny starts to pound his oversensitive ass. He presses his face against Benny’s skin, muffling his moans and sobs. Benny hugs him tighter and grunts, his come joining Castiel’s inside Dean, dripping down his tights.

Dean is completely spent, pliant like a rag doll, when Cas and Benny position him between them. He wraps himself around Cas, Benny hugging him from behind, his arm so long that his big palm rests on Cas’ side.

He hears the words of praise Cas and Benny are showering him with as a pleasant buzz, not paying them much attention.

He untangles his arm from the mess of limbs, his hand sneaking down his body to touch his sloppy hole, stretched and wet. He hums happily, more satisfied than ever before.

"Dean, say something, how do you feel?" Cas asks, the concern in his voice snapping Dean out of his blessed out stupor.

"I’ll feel you for days," he says, his voice husky. "Then we’re doing it again."

They both chuckle and award him with kisses and soft touches until he drifts off.

 


End file.
